What if: Miroku had a Rosary?
by RurOuniGrL
Summary: Well, the title sorta explains it all. What drove Sango to the decision? And she WILL take it off eventually...right? Can you guess what the subdueing word is..hint it's NOT sit.. MirSan COMPLETE
1. How it all started

--What if : Miroku had a rosary?--

This idea's been buggin me for a while… I guess it's finally time to put it into words. Not really smart seeing that I have 2 other stories.. the flirt and missunderstood… but yeah, I'll manage… hopefully…

--

The day started out, normal. Normal for the Inu gang that was.

SMACK 

"HENTAI!"

"But Sango…" Miroku was rubbing his abused cheek while watching Sango stomp off into the distance. Yup, normal…

Inuyasha and Kagome watched this scene, they had already watched it over a hundred times already, but somehow it never seemed to get boring. Watching Miroku get slapped, something he deserved for groping Sango. But did Sango get **why** he groped her in the first place? To eveyone else it may just seem like an unwanted perverted thing for Miroku to do, but only the monk's closer friends know the truth…

To them is was as simple as counting, Miroku was in love. He loved Sango, and would risk anything fo her. Even his life.

--

"So you see Lady Kaede, he won't stop and it's getting very annoying."

"Have ye ever asked him to stop?"

"Yes."

"I now understand the situation." There was an awkward pause.

"So… do you have any advice for me?" Sango watched as Kaede stuck her hand into a drawer beside her and pulled out a necklace. It had black beads and a fang after every 5 beads…

"Ye do know what this is, correct?" Sango eyed the necklace carefully.

"_Where have I seen that necklace before? It…it's so familiar…Where have I seen that before?_"

"I think I have seen it somewhere…but I don't remem-"

"INUYASHA! **SIT**!"

"AhHhHH!"

SLAM 

" Sango! I don't know how you- Oh! I didn't know you and Lady Kaede were talking!"

Sango and Kaede watched as Kagome flipped back the mat that covered the door and ran outside. They then faced each other and shrugged not really understanding what just happened. Slowly they picked up the conversation from where ever they left it.

"Come to think of it… Yes! I do know what it is!" Kaede watch Sango's face brighten when the image appeared in her memory… it _would_ be kinda sad if she didn't know…

"This here is a rosary. Just like the one Kagome has around Inuyasha's neck. I can cast a spell on it to form around his neck if ye wishes. But ye mustn't (sp?) say the word of subdueation too many times! For Miroku is only human as Inuyasha is a half-demon."

Sango nodding understanding the rules.

"So do ye wish to use this rosary?"

"**_Yes_**."

--

Kaede chanted her spell, the beads started glowing a bright neon-green colour and suddenly, they all shot forwards, Looking for the monk they were meant to form around.

--

Miroku was hiding in the bushes, watching the water carefully eyeing every ripple that was created. Slowly and silently he made his way through the bushes, monitoring the ground for any twigs that might crack if stepped on. He got closer to the hot spring, but still he was too far away.

"_Almost there… Almost there…_"

Miroku took another look over the branches that hid him, trying to see the girl bathing within the water. When suddenly everything went still. It was as if time had stopped and all that could be heard was a sort of shooting sound, it was coming closer.

"URG!"

--

Inuyasha sat lazily in his tree just about to doze off when he smelt it. Magic. It was the same smell he smelt as the time when his cursed rosary was put on him.

"_They aren't gonna put another one on me…are they?_"

Inuyasha looked up and saw the glowing trails of the beads flying through the sky.

"_Guess not…_"

Underneath the Goshinboku tree Inuyasha loves, Kagome was also staring up at the sky. Wondering what those lines were.

"_Are those shooting stars? Wow! If they are…there're a lot of them!_"

--

"It is complete. Have ye thought of a word yet Sango?"

"I don't know… I can't think of anything right now."

"That is fine as long as you have on ready. Remember Miroku is a human. My guess is he cannot **survive** 5 falls continually. And only you are able to take the rosary off. The necklace itself is unbreak-able."

"Right. _I don't think I would need to say the word 5 times…_"

--

(Morning)

"Morning Kagome! Inuyasha! Hey Shippo!…Where's Miroku?"

"He's off sulking somewhere." Inuyasha replied rather happily.

"Oh…"

Sango walked deep into the forest and over to where they would normally set up their camp. She found him. And with the rosary on too.

"Miroku?"

Miroku looked up and saw the one person who he himself had wanted to speak to too.

"Sango…we need to talk."

--

Kagome looked up when she saw the two other members of their group approching, rather sadly that is. Her eyes darted back and forth between Sango and Miroku.

"…_Sango…Miroku…San- Hey! Did Miroku get a new necklace or something? _(Gasp) _Oh my gosh! That's a..a rosary! But how…?_"

"Miroku when did you get-"

" –sigh- Last night."

Kagome decided this was not the nest time to talk about it so she dropped the subject. Shippo however didn't think the same way.

"Hey! Miroku! Does that mean Kagome can sit u too now?"

"no-"

" Oh! Sango can right?"

"Wel-"

"What's the word Sango? Say it!"

"Actual-"

"I'm waaiiiitting!"

"I don't think I'm going to say it."

Miroku looked up at Sango and into er eyes. He saw misery and regret. He knew it was about the rosary. Why did she do this in the first place? Has he ever done any wrong to her? No. Well…At least in Miroku's point of view.

Back in the forest they had a long talk about why Sango decided she wanted the rosary. She told him all about the conversation she had with Kaede. She also told him all the rules of the rosary. Afte the explanation though Miroku didn't seem any happier. When Sango said 'sorry'. He knew he felt bad. But then again why should he? Not only does he worry about the stupid hellhole in his hand…but now this?

--

"They havn't talked to each other all day!" Kagome whispered.

" Keh.. You finally figured it out? Amazing!" Inuyasha looked back at her, she was pouting.

"What!"

" Nothing." Kagome walked away from the distressed hanyou to her friend.

Kagome was giving Inuyasha the cold shoulder again. Nothing unusual. Happens all the time. Most of them Inuyasha still don't understand why but, they can't be stopped.

--

"Miroku-Sama! You came back for me!"

"Koharu! Nice to see you again too."

"Will you be staying with me this time?"

"I…"

--

Sango was talking with Kagome, as well as watching Miroku in the distance. It felt so good having another female to talk to. Especially one who could actually help you with your troubles and weird feelings. Sango loved Miroku. It was obvious. Just like everyone else she really wished that the one who she loves would love her back just as much. But the rosary was needed.

Kagome told Sango of the men in her time, Modern Japan. Where they expressed their feelings with love notes, chocolate, gifts and just by making you feel special. That was so much better than being groped. All the time.

"It's ok Sango, Just ignore it."

"It's really hard to."

"I know but just try your best"

"I…I can't"

It was true…how could anyone ignore it if they've just been groped? It was like if you had a very deep cut and someone is telling you to ignore it.

"But if I ignore it…wouldn't that just encourage him?"

"True….I guess you shouldn't then…whoops…my fault."

Sango smiled. Just leave it to her friends to cheer her up, always a reliable way. Kagome has always been there when Sango needed her most and she will do the same to…that's what friends are for. Right?

"Kagome…I really don't know what to do anymore…"

--

" So monk, how does it feel to have a rosary?" snickered Inuyasha ,"Has she said 'the word' yet?"

Miroku shook his head and sighed, "Not yet…"

"You lucky bastard. Kagome said the 'word' the second I got it!"

Miroku sighed again. He was always making fun of Inuyasha when he got slammed into the ground… but what would the hanyou do when it was his turn? And only Sango can take it off…

"So the only person who can take it off is the person who controls us?"

"Basically…"

"Can't we rip them off or something?" Miroku tugged the beads upwards, only to have them start flashing.

"Don't you think I already tried that?"

Miroku slumped back to his original position. There was no way to get rid of this thing unless Sango… but she just put it on. She wouldn't take it off right away.

"_Is it just me or is my life getting more complicated?_"

The sun was setting and the shadows grew longer and longer until they just disapeared altogether. The group was going to camp out tonight. Shippo helped Kagome start the fire while Inuyasha went off to search for firewood. Miroku and Sango just sat there in silence.

"It's ready!"

Coincidentally the taijiya and the monk both stood up at the same time, walked at the same pace, and sat down at the same time. They noticed this. Sango flushed. Why? Who knew?

--

( 2 Weeks later )

--

It had already been 2 whole weeks and Miroku was still on his best behaviour. No groping, asking other women to bear his children…etc. Sango was getting suspicious.

One night when they were both alone Sango decided that since everyone else was asleep this would be the perfect moment right?

"Houshi-sama?"

"eh? Sango? Why don't you go to bed?"

"I'm not tired yet." She answered curtly, " And besides I need to ask you a few questions."

"mmm"

Sango sat down beside the monk, and started her interrogation.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, because you havn't been your own lecherous-self lately and-"

"So you miss being groped?"

"I..No!..I..you..uh.." Miroku smiled.

"I..I think I'm getting tired now..heheh.. –yawn-"

Miroku grinned up at her, Sango's face was clearly a shade of dark magenta.

"Here lemme help you up?" he slurred.

Miroku stood up and extended his hand to the girl on the ground.

"Thanks…"

But using only one of his hands meant the other hand would be free. As he held Sango steady his other hand went towards the target closer and closer… until-

"Night Houshi!" Sango smiled and yawned again, walking off towards her sleeping bag. Miroku was confused. He just groped her without getting slapped? Now this he could get used to.

(Morning)

"Good Morning Sango! Did you have a good rest?" Miroku once again extended his arm, to help her up.

"MmmMm…" Sango reached out and grabbed his hand. At the same time though, she also felt another hand…in the wrong spot.

"HENTAI!"

SLAM 

Sango whipped her hand but it met nothing but air. "Huh?" she looked down.

"Oh! The rosary!"

There on the ground lay a dazed Miroku with swirls spinning in his eyes. Immediately Inuyasha and Kagome appeard at the scene. Inuyasha looked back and forth between Sango and the man laying face-down on the floor. He knew what just happened.

"HahA! You got ' worded! –snicker- hahAHha Now you know how it-"

"Inuyasha- sit boy!"

"Argghmmmphh"

"It's mean to make fun of others while their down, especially since it's only Miroku's first time!"

Sango looked at the heap of robes at her feet, he was unconscious. Well what would anyone expect? A human being slammed into the ground so forcefully…With a sigh, Sango bent over to grab the purple / navy blue fabric and started pulling. Miroku wasn't exactly the lightest person in the world…Sango stopped by the goshiinboku and laid him there, in the shade.

"_That should do for now._"

--

When Miroku woke up he had forgotten everything that had happened up until the 'fall' but then again… he was unconscious…wasn't he?

"ehmmm…? Where…"

"Oh you're awake."

Miroku looked up, his vision was still blurry but he could still make out Sango's figure sitting by the firepit poking at the glowing ashes.

"Where is everyone else?" Miroku sat up straight, but he was still leaning against the tree.

"They've… gone…shard hunting."

" And you didn't go?" Miroku was more than a little surprised. Sango loved killing off demons. A good way to get rid of stress.

" I well… wanted to stay here to keep.. an eye on you…make sure nothing bad happens?" Sango started blushing right after she finished the sentance. Miroku looked up at her and saw a red blush staining her cheeks and smiled.

"You might want to go to sleep then Sango… Now that I'm awake I can guard us both. You go to slee-"

"It's ok I'll do it. Just get some more rest. You were knocked out really bad earlier today…"

"No. I'll stay up with you then."

"But-.. ok then." After those few words there was a very long silnce. They seem to be happening a lot lately.

--

"Are you sure there's a demon here! I don't sense anything!"

"Yeah! And If you don't beli- There! Over there!"

"Hey! I sense it now!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his back as he wen in for the kill. The plan was to make a clean swift kill and head back to camp A.S.A.P. Just in case Miroku waked up and does something that may just cost him his life.

"It's… over there!" Kagome waved her hand wildly at the beast that was lingering in front of them. It was huge.

"No Duh! Of course it's over there!" Inuyasha snapped, " But _Where_ over there!"

"Oh…right. UmMmm…In it's ear! The left one!"

"Alright. Got it." Inuyasha swooped down ready to slice the monster's head off.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

WHOOSH 

"Inuyasha! You- …missed! Over there! It's getting away!" Inuyasha looked over from where he just swiped the air.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Inuyasha set Kagome down before charging at the beast, Tetsuiaga in hand.

"WINDSCAR!" Once again Inuyasha missed. "_What is this thing!_" Just then Kagome noticed something stringing around the thing's neck and around it's arms, legs, and just all around is body. "_It's being controlled!_" Kagome looked up and down both ways but the ends of the thread seemed to lead to nowhere. Just thin air.

"Inuyasha! Do you see it! The threads! The monster's being controlled!"

"What thread!"

"What do you mean what thread! It's everywhere! Around the thing's neck, arms-"

"I can't see anything!" Inuyasha continued to desperately swing at the beast, but it was way too fast. It was as if it could predict what he was about to do next. "_Another Goshinki?_" Then Kagome realised, " _Only I can see them! …Just-Just like with Yura! And the Hair!"_

"Auh!" Kagome pulled out her arrow and took aim. This was going to be the hardest challenge yet… Kagome took a deep breath, steadying her arrow once more she quickly released. The arrow flew piercing the air, the magic contents of the arrow surrounding it in a pinkish colour.

_SNAP_

She did it. Kagome did it. She snapped the thread! But that was actually **not** good because…the arrow was now heading straight for Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA! WATCH OUT!"

"Huh! AhHh!" Inuyasha immediately jumped out of the way, the arrown rushing past him. Just as it did he noticed a very thin piece of…string? It was attached around the arrow and it was…pulling the arrow… That's when he understood. "_That's the thread Kagome was talking about!_" He stared off for a moment, watching the arrow fly off. Inuyasha didn't expect it to take a sharp turn and suddenly come flying back at him!

"UGH!" Once again Inuyasha barely dodged the piece of wood that could purify him on contact.

--

Miroku tensed. There was a weird aura in the air. Sango turned to watch him but saw the way he suddenly stiffend, then she felt it too.

"Miroku..? Do you-"

"You can feel it too? I think they're in trouble. We have to go check!"

"Mm!" Sango nodded in agreement and called to her pet, " Kilala!" Right away the small demon cat jumped out of the bushes and in a burst of flame transformed into the giant cat it is. Sango and Miroku jumped on it and they flew off, going as fast as Kilala could handle.

When they got there they saw a scene, but it was nothing like they had imagined…Inuyasha dodging…Kagome's arrows? And Kagome… running…with a beast chasing after her.

"_Probably for the jewel shards…_"

--

Inuyasha dodged again, it wasn't fair! Four arrows to one hanyou? He had told Kagome not to shoot anymore of the wretched tings…but nooo she just had to. The moment the arrow left the bow thread seemed to shoot out and grab it.

"Ugh!" The silver-haired hanyou nearly missed yet another arrow. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP- K-K-Kikyo?"

The priestess smirked, " Good Afternoon to you too Inuyasha." She walked forwards, and thread shot out to bind around the limbs. But the second the string touched her, it disolved. Kikyo looked down at the sizzing black gunk at her feet and continued walking towards Inuyasha, who was still dodging theoncoming arrows. She could see it, the thread. She could see what Inuyasha could not. For if he did, then he could have finish off the demon ages ago. Inuyasha swiped, trying to split the strip of wood in half. But the one manipulating the arrows was way to smart to let that happen.

--

(Somewhere in the shadows)

"Soon that stupid half-breed will get tired. That, will be the moment I can come in for my kill."

--

Miroku and Sango swooped down and landed some distance away from Kagome, who was still running for her dear life. Miroku stepped forward and gave Sango the steps to is plan.

"You get Kagome to safety, I'll suck the demon in with my wind tunnel."

"MmM."

Miroku sprinted towards kagome and gave her a 'get over here quick' motion with his hands. Kagome saw the signal and changed directions so suddenly that the giant beast couldn't stop itself in time, it collided with a tree.

"Kagome! Go to Sango! Get on Kilala with her and leave!"

"Got it."

Once again the school-girl broke into a run, while Miroku charged in the direction of the monster.

"WIND TUNNE- what!" Miroku squinted her saw thin lines –the thread. They had a weird aura surrounding them…"_They're…They're POISONOUS!_" Miroku covered his hand with the beads and griped his staff tighter.

--

"Kikyo! Get out of here! It's dangerous!" Inuyasha looked over at the un-dead girl and saw her glaring. At a particular tree, that is.

"There Inuyasha. It's in that tree." Kikyo pointed a finger at the tree.

"Alright."

Inuyasha paused, how was he supposed to get rid of the arrows first? Where was Kagome? Is she ok? Just before he was able to jump up into the air yet another arrow whizzed by, nearly taking off his nose!

"Whoa!"

But this time it didn't take a sudden turn and come right back, instead a sickening snap was heard. Inuyasha whirled around just in time to see an arrow shot just at the right moment (while the other four were aligned) going right through. The thread that had attempted to surround that last arrow was all melted away into the balck gunk on the ground.

"Go Inuyasha! Go while the spell holds!"

Inuyasha jumped up clear into the air and landed abruptly in the tree Kikyo had mentioned earlier. And there lo' and behold, the puppeteer, handling all the strings in both his hands , making him not able to attack. Inuyasha smiled .

"TETSUIAGA!"

Inuyasha sliced the 'thing' in half. The body of the puppeteer, along with the threads disolved into a fine dust, and got carried off by the wind. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree, when he landed the first thing his eyes met, were Kikyo's.

"K-Kikyo……Thank-you."

Kikyo looked at him as if he said something amazing. Well then again he did. How many thank-yous has anyone ever heard him say? Kikyo walked forward , towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…I-"

--

Sango looked around with Kagome sitting behind her. Miroku had suddenly gone missing! Right after Kagome got on the demon-cat it seemed as if he disapeared. But no. he has to be out there…

"_Where's that stupid monk? I..I hope he's ok._"

As the two girls –and the cat- flew over a field, Kilala growled.

"What's wrong? Is something there? Kilala, Take us down."

There was no need for that request, seeing that the cat was already desecending from the sky. There in the middle of all the wheat, and oats there was a person. He was lying face-down, wearing blue and purple robes…a monk's staff beside him…snapped in two…

"Miroku!" Sango jumped off Kilala and ran directly to Miroku. He looked fine, no scatches, cuts,brusies… "Miroku…? Please be ok.."

As if it was an answer to her question, Sango suddenly felt a hand on her backside.

"HENTAI!"

SLAM 

"Oh yeah…forgot about that." Sango smiled evilly as her and kagome started walking away. Leaving the monk in the crater he made.

"Uuggghhhhh"

"Are you coming or not!"

"C-C—Coming…" Miroku ground out painfully as he lifted himself off the floor. Miroku limped his way to his ride, seeing as Kilala probably woulndn't come to him without Sango's orders. After he painfully dragged himself onto Kilala's back, they all took off. Despite the extra weight, the demon still managed to get into the air.

--

"Inuyasha? Where are- oh.." Kagome watched from her hiding spot. She was watching _them_ talking. He was spilling his heart out to her, telling her everything he felt, everything he hopes for. Everything that he wouldn't tell Kagome. But it didn't matter, 'cause she was listening from the bushes…

"Inuyasha, I must be leaving now. Leaving…to the next world. I have been a wandering soul for way too long. I'm afraid even I cannot stay around as long as I had originally wished for. And so, this will be our last meeting."

"Kikyo…why? Don't…go…"

"I'm sure you are going to be fine here with my reincarnation." She said rather coldly. "Inuyasha, since this is my last goodbye to you, you must know that I died hating you. But I have been here in this world long enough to know that…I can never hate you anymore." Kikyo smiled, an actual smile!

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha was speechless, a world without Kikyo? That was way too much…

"Inuyasha…before I leave.." Around her anyone could visibly see the soul stealers skimming through the air. Ready to pick her up one last time…

"Kikyo…don't go."

"Inuyasha… you don't know what it's like to be a wanderer. No purpose in life.."

"No..Kikyo…"

"Inuyasha…I love you. Always remember that."

"Kikyo..I ..-"

"It's ok Inuyasha, your heart now belongs to my reincarnation, Kagome… But, just promise me one thing?"

"Anything"

"**Never forget me** Inuyasha."

"I don't think I could."

The silver coloured snake-like creatures slowly tangled themselves around her body lifting her ever so slightly off the ground. The unused souls of the dead women were escaping from her body.

"I love you Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha couldn't say the words back to her. He felt guilty and pain, but he couldn't. Because he doesn't mean it. Kikyo was right. He loved Kagome now. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, it's… just not possible. He established that way back too.

--

Miroku was laying down on a straw mat inside kaede's hut. The slap, brusies…well at least no poison!

"Houshi-sama? You ok?"

Now there was a change in attitude. No longer than 3 hours ago she was still ranting and raving about what a pervert he was… and now she was tending his wounds…

"Sango…We need to talk."

"A-Again..?"


	2. Naraku's gone!

What if Miroku had a rosary ?-

Aw.. ok so ONE person reviewed… once again… better than nothing?

Thanks to :

Darkunknownone

--

This chapter is dedicated to :

Darkunknownone

I always dedicate my stories to the first reviewer!

--

-chapter 2

"Is something wrong?"

"No." Sango answered bluntly, " But.. last time…"

"Nevermind last time!… Actually…"

"Yes…?"

"Nevermind now..I just forgot what I was going to say..heh..heh.."

Sango sighed and motioned for Miroku to flip over so she could wrap the bandages over the cuts. Who knew you could get so much damage from being "hentai-ed!"

At least Miroku enjoyed this…you could kinda tell – he was smiling the whole way through…

--

Inuyasha had his head down low, he was sulking. Kagome watched him retreat to his favourite tree, the one where he supposedly 'died'. The school-girl wasn't stupid… she knew. Especially when Inuyasha walked right past her towards the tree. She knew the hanyou could smell her from the bushes. But this meeting was different. He didn't run after her, chasing her into the well. Nope. Kagome didn't have tears streaking down from her eyes either. Actually…Inuyasha was the one who had the salty liquid coming from his eyes…

"Inuyasha," Kagome started. This was of course new to her and everyone who could see…"_I've never seen him **cry** before…He's crying tears…for Kikyo._"

"I need to be alone for a while."

"Oh…ok then"

It wasn't that she was mad at him, just a little jealous. Ok, a lot jealous, But one thing she never did understand. Why didn't he say the words back to her? The simple 3 letter phrase. The declaration of love. It never escaped his lips. Maybe that's why Kagome wasn't running for the well- with another 'promise' that she would never return again.

Besides even if she did run off, the was this nagging feeling that told her Inuyasha wouldn't come for her this time. She watched him, jumped into his tree, climb onto his branch and lay there. Thinking.

After a few minutes crept by Sango finally emerged from the bushes dragging along a dazed Miroku. Wonder what happened huh?

"I didn't even need to say 'hentai' " said Sango proudly," I knocked him out with my own hands."

Kagome gave Sango a 'knowing' kind of smile and re-focused her attention again on Inuyasha… who was… not in the tree anymore! Kagome quickly looked around her eyes were darting back and forth.

"_Where could he have gone! I only looked away for two seconds! Ugh, I bet he was timing this out the whole time._"

Inuyasha was running at a swift rate following Kikyo's scent. It was so close!

"_I thought she said she was going to go on!_"

And there she was walking through the tall grasses making her way to another village…Unfortunately Inuyasha didn't know what her true intentions were. He followed the miko carefully, making sure not to make any noises. As Kikyo stepped into the village, Inuyasha noticed the air seemed to ripple. There was a barrier.

Without much thought, Inuyasha attempted to barge in, when he finally ran at the thing he half expected to get thrown back…but nothing happened. Inuyasha looked around…he wasn't in a village. The barrier was just like a mask! It covered what was truly inside…Naraku's castle.

But what could Kikyo be doing way over here?…And with Naraku? Inuyasha made a face at the thought and continued to explore. Yup, This had to be Naraku's castle. It smelled so strongly of him. Making Inuyasha want to lose his breakfast…

--

Inside the castle

--

"Kikyo…you have come back."

"Not without a purpose Naraku."

Naraku stared at the priestess, she had always caused trouble…But she couldn't stop him anymore. He did have practically **all** of the shikon jewel… made up with the half that Kikyo herself handed to him.

There was something wrong and Naraku knew it. What had she been plotting all this time? She wouldn't stop by for a nice chat and some tea…that was for sure.

"Kikyo, what are you plotting?"

Kikyo smiled, an evil smile. Her plan was running smoothly so far. As long as the little mind-reading brat wasn't around she was ok.

"Nothing. I have simply come to give you the rest of the jewel."

"WHAT!"

Kikyo opened her hand to reveal what she had been clutching this whole time. It glowed with the light shade of pink. Kikyo closed her hand once agin.

"Don't you want it?"

"Why would you give me the rest of the jewel? I thought you said I was your sworn enemy…"

"……"

Kikyo had gotten the jewel from Inuyasha, who actually took it from Kagome. And now it was all in Naraku's hands.

FLASHBACK 

"Inuyasha, do you have the rest of the Shikon jewel with you?"

"Y-yeah… Why…what do you need with it?"

"I am going to give it to Naraku." Kikyo answered truthfully. It was afterall what she was going to do.

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT!"

"Inuyasha, I know this whole concept may seem strange to you but be assured, as soon as Naraku has the entire Shikon jewel, I will go to hell…dragging Naraku and the jewel with me."

Inuyasha nodded. He didn't quite understand…but he did get the last part – Naraku was going to hell! But.. then so was Kikyo and the jewel. Slowly, the hanyou reached into his red haoiri (sp?) and pulled out the tiny fraction of the jewel they had managed to collect.

Kikyo stretched her arm out took took it from his grasp.

"Thankyou Inuyasha, for understanding."

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Naraku held the two pieces of the jewel in his hands. All that was left now was to put them together…The Shikon no Tama was about to be whole again. Naraku smirked. This was how it was ment to be.

"_Inuyasha will soon pay…_"

Naraku connected the two pieces and a blinding pink light shone throughout the room.

"AGH!"

Kikyo smiled. This is it. The portal to hell was opening and the ground was being pulled under. Everything is going to end. Now. Inuyasha watched from the window. It was like his eyes were glued onto the glass, he just couldn't look away. Not when his most hated enemy…and his first love go to hell.

--

Kagome was sitting with a red faced Sango. Nothing out-of-the-ordinary happened. Sango used the 'word' again. But that was about all, Miroku's body could still be seen flat on the ground and the spell had worn out ages ago! Guess he got knocked out again…That happens everytime Sango says the word. He just can't handle it like Inuyasha does…

"That stupid lecher…I could just..just! Urg! HENTAI!"

BOOM 

"Sango…calm down…"

Kagome looked over at Miroku. He was lying in a crater shaped exactly like his body…

"_I guess the first aid kit was needed today…mom was right._"

To Sango, Hentai, was the perfect subdueing word for Miroku, but sometimes she could say it by accident. Like when she's talking to one of the village girls and Miroku just happens to be around the corner…

Sango was still red-faced and angry when Kagome finally stood up to go drag the monk out of the hole. She pulled the box of medical supplies out of her bag and started to spray on the disinfectent.

"_I wonder what's Inuyasha doing? He went after Kikyo again…I just know it._"

"Hey Kagome?"

"Hmm?" The girl looked up from what she was currently doing.

"Do you have any of that…sweet stuff that you brought from your time?"

"Which one?" Kagome had brought many different kinds of sweets before so it was kind of hard to know.

"Ya know… the one that was shaped like this.." Sango made a rectangualr shape with her fingers and continued the description," and it was brown… melts in your hands…"

"Oh! You mean chocolate!"

"Yeah!"

Once again Kagome turned and faced her backpack and began rummaging through it until she found one….her LAST chocolate bar. Maybe she has been in the feudal era for waaay too long. If she was running low on chocolate, which was really rare then it was definitly no a very good sign.

Especially if the hanyou decides to come back in a bad mood. Chocolate was one of the few things that could calm Inuyasha down, kinda like a pacifier if you think about it…

Sango took the bar and with a quick 'thanks' began unwrapping the paper carefully. Making sure not to rip it. Sango kept a whole bunch of the papers…somewhere. And it always ended up with Miroku, trading the worthless garbage to some poor sucker and got back all this food, blankets and clothes.

It was strange. Chocolate wrappers sure go for a good price back in this time.

Kagome looked back down and re-focused on what she was doing, tending Miroku's wounds.

"_I hope he's ok…_"

As much as Kagome tried concentrating on Miroku her mind had already wandered off to worry about Inuyasha…Causing her to rub the disinfectent in some of the worse places…

"As I was saying, Lady Kagome. It is very kind of you to tend my- OW! THAT WAS MY ** EYE**!"

" _Where are you right now Inuyasha?_"

"Hey! I don't think that stuff goes in my **ears** either!"

"_Come back soon…_"

Kagome looked down and saw Miroku's face all covered with the liquid from the bottle she was holding.

"Aw, Miroku! See what you'e done!"

"What! What did I do?"

Away in some other room Sango sat quietly in the corner. No matter how angry she could get at times, she could never really bring herself to **hate** the monk. Even if she did say those words…she could never mean it.

"OWWW! YEE! THAT STINGS!"

"I know! That's why you have to hold still!"

Sango took another bite of the chocolate. The screams of pains and re-assurence could be heard from the other room. The girl couldn't help but smile. More than anything she wanted to step into the room and laugh at the weird faces Miroku would make everytime Kagome put on that liquid.

"HEY! I SAID **STOP MOVING**!"

"I'm trying!"

Maybe she gone too far with this rosary thing, slapping was good enough to keep that perverted houshi away. She didn't want him to be afraid of her, that would be a nightmare. After all Sango loves him..doesn't she? The taijiya bit into the soft brown bar again, hoping that would ease her thoughts on… just about everything.

--

Just like that all the lights went out. It was all over. No more Shikon Jewel, no more Naraku….and no more Kikyo. The last one was probably the hardest to bear. If anything Kikyo and the Shikon no Tama were probably the only two things Inuyasha really cared about. Naraku…eh.. he _was_ the one the group was aiming for the entire time right?

Inuyasha looked around one more time, let out a big sigh and started walking back to his friends. They'd probably be worrying now…especially Kagome. ( He doesn't know how right he was…)

After the hour run back to the village he wanted to tell them everything. All the good news and the bad. Inuyasha was just about to open then door when he heard Miroku scream.

"WHY IS THIS TAKING SO LONG!"

"Oh be quiet for kami's sake! You've been yelling so much I can't even do the simplist task properly!"

Inuyasha rushed through the door and saw something he would never expect. Miroku lying on the ground, writhing in pain…but with no slap mark on his face? Kagome was digging through her bag pulling out long pieces of… was that cloth?

--

When the door opened Miroku immediately stopped wailing.

"THANK-you…"

Kagome noticed the person who just burst in…

"INUYASHA! You're back! I was so worried! Well? What happened?"

"Whoa! Slow down!" Inuyasha looked around, "Where's Sango?"

"She's sulking somewhere the last time I saw her…"

As if on cue the girl stepped through the side doors. Her eyes went from Kagome to Miroku then over to Inuyasha and back at Miroku again. Just for a few seconds her eyes seemed to widen a little. Ust a few…hours ago? Miroku was covered in scrapes and brusies and all sorts of cuts. Now, he was wrapped up in strips of cloth…or band-aids. No wonder he screamed so much.

"_Kinda looks like Onigumo if you think about it…_"

"hey Sango, feeling better?"

"What exactly happened here?"

"The usual."

The usual ment by Miroku groped, Sango slapped and ran off sulking and Miroku in pain. It happened so often that they even had a name for this event.

"Ah…"

"So what happened…wherever you went?"

"Well…"

Inuyasha didn't know where to begin. The death of Naraku, the loss of his love..or the Jewel being taken out of this world. But luckily Kagome already had a question in mind. Something that would start the conversation.

"Hey…Inuyasha. Where are the Jewel Shards that you _took_ from me?"

"Those? Heheh… there gone!"

"What! Gone!"

Everyone seemed to start turning a pale-white-ish colour. They missunderstood what Inuyasha was just telling them. By the looks on their faces though, the hanyou figured it out and started laughing…

"I meant the Shikon no Tama… the whole thing is gone!"

"What! Someone took **the entire jewel**! WHO!"

"NO! not like that! I mean.."

"Kikyo took it out of this world…right?"

"Huh?"

Everyone turned to face Kagome. She seemed to know what just happened. Not only that but her voice seemed to have changed…Like she was beeing posessed.

"But…how?"

"Not only that…but Miroku can no longer use the wind tunnel."

Everyone's eye flew to Miroku's hand. But still something was weird about Kagome. Inuyasha knew the voice sounded so familiar to him…

"That's nonsense…You got to kill Naraku before that can happen but until then… You can't trick me.." Miroku smiled.

"No it's gone."

"Kikyo…is that you?"

Kagome smiled and looked up. Inuyasha was right, it was Kikyo.He could never not know that voice no matter where it was coming from. While that was going on Miroku carefully unwrapped the prayer beads around his hand. Just as Kagom- Kikyo said…the mystic hell hole was gone.

"Hey! It's…gone…which means.."

"Naraku's dead. I must leave this world now. I wish you all the best of luck and If I may…have a quick word with…Sango?"

Everyone expected her to say Inuyasha but anything is possible. "Kagome" led Sango out of the room and outside out of hearing range, even for Inuyasha. As they kept walking further and further from the house, Sango began to get nervous.

"Do not worry. I don't intend to do you any harm."

Sango nodded but still they continued to journey deeper into the forest, right up to the hot spring where the girls, and guys would normally bathe. Suddenly "Kagome" came to a halt and turned to face Sango.

"That houshi…Miroku I belive?"

Sango nodded.

"What was that necklace around his neck? I know that is not something you would wear because of the style.."

"That…is a rosary. Similar to the one Inuyasha has around his neck."

"Hmm… And who gave you the rosary?"

"Your sister, Kaede."

"I see. I knew it was no ordinary necklace. I must ask you one more question."

"…"

"Do you…love, this monk?"

"I…Yes. I do."

"Good. And you care for his life?"

"Of course."

"Then remove the necklace from him."

"Huh? W-Why?"

"Sometime…sometime in the near future…one more fall…and he will get a fatal injury, one that **will **end his life."

Sango shuddered. She was going to _kill_ her loved one? Impossible. But…there was always that one chance that she would lose it. Taking the houshi with her. No. She can't do that. Not now not ever. Sango looked at "kagome" again.

"Thank-you for the warning. I will take careful measures to how much I say the 'word'. And I will remove the rosary from his neck."

"Kagome" smiled and with a sudden flash of light agome returned to her normal self.

"Wha--? What just happened? What am I doing out here!"

"It's ok Kagome…calm down."

--

Inuyasha was sitting with Miroku in the room where they were before, they were waiting the return of the girls. Kikyo would hurt them would she? As if answering their questions the two of them walked through the door.

"_Inuyasha. I bid you farewell. For the last time, Please…never forget me. I love you.._"

A voice was coming from inside his head. It was…speaking to him. It was Kikyo, she has finally moved on.

--

Morning

--

Sango woke up first, she was still processing last night's events. They all happened so quickly! Kikyo, taking over Kagome's body, warning her about Miroku's death if she doesn't do anything…Naraku's death…Shikon Jewel…gone.

"Maybe…life _is_ harder than I thought…"

"mmMmm? Sango…who are you talking to…? It's so early…"

Slowly one by one the others woke up to the voice of Kagome. It really was early…The sun was just rising over the mountains.

"Where's the problem?"

"There's no problem."

"Then why is everyone up?"

"I'm sorry I woke you guys up."

"Feh."

Again the group members slowly drifted off into sleep again leaving Sango awake. Thinking her thoughts, she decided to keep quiet this time. Sango leaned back, her back touched the wall lightly. So much to think about!

"_But if I remove the rosary…then…the only thing holding him back would be my slaps…_"

--

Afternoon

--

"MmmM! Kagome, this stuff sure is good!" complimented Shippo , " I wish we had this here in our time too, that way you won't have to keep bringing some from your time."

Kagome smiled. They were eating lunch, just like they do almost everyday. There is usually no conversation during this meal, aside from the 'this is really good' comments. Seeing that there was a lot of food there is in modern day Japan that the Feudal Era didn't have it was always very easy to please her friends. They never complained…just always loved to try new things.

Kagome reached into her bag and carefully, she pulled out a pie…but of course her friends had no idea what it was or how did she bake it…

"And this…" gently she set the pastry down on the table, " is cherry pie!"

"C-h-Cherry pie!"

"Yeah! It's very good!"

Kagome took a knife out and cut out slices. She handed the pieces to the others. It was like they didn't know it was food, they were staring at it, poking it, sampling it, and even just staring at it funny. (Wonder who's doing that?)

"Just eat it! It won't poison you or anything."

Carefully they took a bite. When they swallowed, smiles crept onto their faces.

"THIS IS SO0O0O GOOD!"

"I'm glad you like it."

They chomped on the pie and even asked for seconds. They've obviously never eaten anything like it before. But then again, even if they have…where would they bake it? The pie was gone in a few seconds after everyone realised how good it was. Kagome herself only got about one slice.

--

Naraku's castle

--

"So…Naraku's gone."

Kagura couldn't help but smile. She was free, finally! How she longed for this day.

"He's dead!"

"I'm glad you are happy."

Kagura spun around, Kanna had snuk up on her again. She didn't seem to happy about Naraku's death either…she **was** always a 'servant' to him. And she did always go against Kagura's earlier ideas to kill him…

"Why are you not?"

"…"

"Why do you love to serve him so? He doesn't respect us, nor does he care about us. He could Kill us and not even feel a little bit guilty about it."

"Yes. But then again…if it wasn't for him…we wouldn't even be speaking right now."

Kagura listend and knew Kanna spoke the truth. She was right. If it wasn't for naraku, they really wouldn't be here. But life. Was that really what they wanted? Or was it just bad luck that they were the ones who received life?

Kagura was about to say something back to her sister…but she was already gone. Just…disapeared like she usually does.

"_Maybe she went to kill herself…who cares anyways, She lives her life like she must serve Naraku…ugh Naraku. I hate him._"

Kagura stood up and quietly started down the hallway, but then she suddenly came to a stop and reminded herself that naraku was dead. She had nothing to fear anymore. She didn't even have to kill purposely. Killing was never a number one thing on her list.

The woman continued down the hall, just a little louder this time. She made her way to the exit and literally jumped through the doors. So this is what it felt like to be free…It really didn't feel any different. Just maybe no stress at all. No need to worry about Naraku clutching your heart. No worries……

Kanna was still inside the building. She was sitting down on a mat… with nothing to do. There were no more jobs, no more orders or commands to follow. Should she be happy…like Kagura?

The castle was strangely quiet. There was nothing to scream about, nothing to cry about. Just quiet. But maybe kagura was an exception. From Kanna's point of view she was so happy, she threw herself outside and screamed and shouted…and even _laughed_…

--

The group was walking down a path, no more worries anymore…Their biggest threat was gone and their mission was practically over. There was no reason they needed to stay together anymore. The Jewel was gone. But they were friends and that's all that really mattered anyways…for now at least.

Inuyasha was travelling ahead of everyone else. It was almost like a line. Inuyasha leading the way, followed by Shippo, then Kagome who was there to make sure Inuyasha didn't just kill the little kitsune. Trailing behind was usually Sango and Miroku. Even though Sango forces Miroku in front of her very often. She obviously doesn't trust the monk walking behind her…

Kagome looked beside her at Inuyasha, he was thinking hard about something.

"_It's probably Kikyo again. He just can't accept the fact she's gone!_"

But that showed how much she knew. The hanyou was actually thinking about something else!

"_With the Shikon no Tama gone…Kagome would be here…for nothing. What if she decides to leave? Will I ever see her again? Even if I do chase her back…O yeah! The Jewel's gone! What if the well won't let me through? What if Kagome doesn't want to come back?_"

There were so many 'what ifs' and so little answers. This was a serious problem. But of course Kagome wouldn't just leave because there were no more shards needed to be hunted. She wasn't just around for that single cause.

"HENTAI!"

SLAM 

"_Oh no!_"

Sango knelt down and immediately started to cry. The others looked at her as if something was wrong. Sango normally doesn't cry after this… what's so different about today?

"Oh no…Oh no…" Sango continued to sob and tears kept falling.

"There, there. Nothing nad's going to happen."

"_What if he died right now! Was this what Kikyo was trying to warn me about?_"

They pulled Miroku over into the shade right away while the traumitized Sango sat by the Miroku shaped crater. Just as Sango was about to tell the others what was wrong, Miroku came to.

"Unnn…my head hurts."

"MIROKU!"

Sango ran voer to his side and gave him a hug. It was lucky the houshi didn't try anything then or it seriously would've ment his life…

"Miroku…Miroku…I thought…I thought I lost you.."

Miroku smiled and looked at the girl with sad eyes she was crying…for him! Something's wrong…why? Normally Sango should still be mad. This question got the other group members too, why is Sango acting so weird?

"Don't worry, I'm ok."

--

Naraku's Castle

--

Kagura laying down in the soft green grass admiring the beautiful sunset. The sky was turning different colours, pink, purple an yellow…so pretty. The wind-sorceress never got to enjoy these things before. It was because Naraku never allowed her to. She was told by Kanna that they were created to work for Naraku. Be like his _tools_.

When they are not needed, they would simply be inside the castle somewhere, maybe in a room? And when they are needed, they would be outside risking their lives for a mission Naraku wanted them to do. And while this goes on the man would be hiding in the safety of his castle. Watching them through golems.

More than once Kagura has often wanted to rip out all of Naraku's hair…that way there could be no more golems or puppets. No more spies. But it doesn't matter anymore! He's gone!

--

Somewhere with Sesshomaru

--

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what are we…searching for?"

"I can smell Naraku's scent. He's nearby."

"Merrily merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream!"

Rin was singing again. It was fine for Sesshoumaru, seeing he could easily block out anything he didn't want to hear. It was almost like a talent, of ignorance… But Jaken on the other hand couldn't do that and had to listen to the girl's singing thoughout the entire journey…to who knows where.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and took another deep breath. 'He' was just over this hill. Sesshoumaru ran forwards his arm on the hilt of his sword, ready to pull out and kill at any moment.

But when he ran over the hill, he didn't see Naraku, but instead saw Kagura. Sesnsing his presence Kagura sat up. Instead of the screams Sesshoumaru was so used to receiving all he got was a smirk. It was different really.

"What are you smiling about? Aren't you afraid that I might kill you at this very moment?"

Kagura whipped out her fan and got ready for a fight. Just when she was about to swipe her fan through the air, the woman stopped and threw her fan to Sesshoumaru's feet.

"That wasn't very smart you know."

"Yes. But I have no intention of fighting you. Naraku is gone now so I do not need to kill purposely."

"What did you just say?"

"Naraku's dead. Have you not heard?"

"He's dead hmm? But then where is the Shikon Jewel? They seemed to have disapeared from this world."

"Indeed they have. When Naraku died, Kikyo took the Jewel to hell with her."

"Kikyo…the priestess?"

"Good Job! You really are very clever" Kagura said sarcastically.

Who doesn't know of Kikyo? You could just about walk up to anyone and they would say they certainly knew her. Not only that but the tragic story behind the Jewel she was protecting too.

--

Inuyasha's group

--

That night Sango slept in Miroku's arms. Not only that but the houshi actually didn't try anything…that's a first. Sango lay innocently in Miroku's arms, nothing happened over night..really!

Kagome was the last to fall asleep…after Inuyasha, which was very rare. Guess the hanyou was exhausted from the day's events? There he was snoring ever so softly. Kagome let out a quiet little giggle, he looked so cute!

"MmMMm?"

Kagome turned around, Sango was muttering in her sleep.

"You stupid Miroku."

Some dreams she was having huh? It wouldn't take a genius to figure it out. She was having one of those hating-Miroku dreams, they happened almost on a regular basis now…

"Ugh! Hen- mMmm-mutter mutter-"

Kagome let out the air she was holding in. If Sango said that word…Miroku would slam into the ground…again! And in his sleep too.

"_I wonder if Sango is in love with him?_"

"OF COURSE I AM!"

"Wha…?"

Kagome glanced over at Sango again, she had her fists in the sir, ready to punch someone. And here to think Kagome thought she was answering her thought. The school-girl layed back, and closed her eyes. Her brain was begging for some sleep now and Kagome just has this little voice telling her Inuyasha wants to go shard-hunting early in the morning. He keeps insisting there might be some left…even though Kikyo had taken everything to the underworld with her.

Sango continued to talk throughout the night, it was weird how Inuyasha didn't seem to notice. Or was he just doing his best to ignore it? Anyhow, in the end Kagome got no sleep. Well, mayb 3 hours tops.

"WAKE UP YA WENCH!"

"Ughhh…morniing already?"

Inuyasha took a closer look at Kagome, she looked really pale this morning, did something happen at night he wasn't aware of?

"Hey Kagome, You're son pale…what happened last night?"

"N-Nothing!"

It felt like she was tattling on Sango if she told Inuyasha about the taijiya talking in her sleep. It wasn't like she controlled these kind of things.

"Here."

Inuyasha extended his arm out for Kagome to grab hold of. Kagome accepted his offer and slowly stood up, keeping her balance. The next thing Inuyasha did was just a little more surpriseing, he offered to give her a ride – all the way until they find something of interest. Once again Kagome took the offer and got on.

"Hey, Kagome? Do you sense anything?"

Silence 

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha turning his head back slightly. The girl fell asleep.

"_Why am I not surprised…_"

-End

Heh…I was just eating an apple ( not that you needed to know that) and I had to type out the ending with one hand…which is harder than it sounds…Anyhow, What do you think? Will Sango take Kikyou's advice?

R&R!

Tell me what you think!


	3. How it all ended

-What if: Miroku had a rosary?-

After a long hiatus… I'm finally kinda sure I won't mix the 2 story plots together… hopefully. Well hope this chapter was worth the wait. And no Missunderstood isn't completed… I just needed a little break from that story. :)

Thanks to :

Medlii

Witchesgirl

Brightstarinthenight : lol yah there are more chapters :)

-Chapter 3

The group of ex-shard hunters slowly made there way to the next village. They followed the trail that seemed to go on forever, after all it started back at Kaede's hut! The path twisted and turned, not showing any signs of coming to an end. Kagome was still sleeping, listening to Sango talk in her sleep for the whole night really didn't work out for her. No matter how much she wanted to know what Sango dreams of, she can't. It was simply too late at night.

Kagome groaned. One of the many signs that she was about to wake up.

"_About time…_"

Inuyasha stopped walking, causing everyone else in the group to stop too. They watched as he gently lay Kagome on the grass, careful not to let her head hit any rocks. Miroku and Sango watched in amazement, since when did he treat anything – anyone so gentle? You could be lucky if he just thrown you down, or dropped you like a sack of potatoes!

Kagome's eye slowly fluttered open, her eye were wandering around, taking in the scenery surounding them, it all looked the same. As if they were still at camp. Dirt, trees, rocks,grass…and more trees. Nothing like modern Japan, where all the trees were cut and the ground was a hard cement.

So maybe she wasn't back in her own era, so she couldn't recognize where they were by looking at the signs that usually stood at the corner of every street, Kagome thought of herself as someone who was more special than most people, she could travel to the Feudal Era and watch history happening through her very own eyes! Not like any of her friends, who can only see the illustrated pictures in books, she saw them…live. Inuyasha turned to look at her, she was thinking…about something. And it was making her happy. He knew this because of the grin that was slowly spreading itslef over her face.

The group kept walking after Kagome stood up, they were walking in silence. No arguments, talking or even whispering. It was all silent. Everyone was simply following Inuyasha and Kagome, who were at the front of the line. For everyone was in their own little world, daydreaming.

Miroku especially. The simple ring of prayer beads around his neck could kill him at any moment, should Sango say the word. The hated word. So maybe he was considered a hentai, but it wasn't all his fault right? It wasn't that he _wanted_ to grope, but maybe because he was addicted to it?

Sango, she was thinking about Kikyou's words. 'Remove the necklace.' Sango was constantly fighting battles of her own in her mind. Mainly one about a certain monk and necklace. The only thing that was keeping her back from taking the beads off was the fact that Miroku would never learn. He can't stop being perverted.

The taijiya can't always be beside him to give him the all so familiar slap and cold shoulder all the time. But with a simple word, she could punish the monk from afar. Most people would think, just for that you would risk his life? But Sango also considered that thought as well. She can't let him die. She won't.

Kagome was in her own little happy land when suddenly the tingling sensation filled her body, warning her once more about the approaching danger. It was just a single demon, there were no more shards..remember? She was about to turned to Inuyasha to tell him, but apparently he already knew. The hanyou was already fighting the demon. Guess she was a little too deep in her thoughts?

The group watched as Inuyasha took the demon down with the wind scar.

"Feh, Demons…so weak."

That night, they rested in the finest house of the village, thanks to Miroku that is. Again he pulled the infamous, there is an ominous cloud floating over your house, trick. Inuyasha claimed that the monk was corrupt. Miroku fought back and said he wasn't dense. The girls listened, even they didn't know who's side to take. Could he be corrupted and smart? Both at the same time?

In the morning, they all left and thanked the owner of the house. For the meal and the shelter. Miroku made off with the valueables again. Which they traded at the next village for food. Lots of it. There really wasn't a lot to do anymore, occasionally someone would say, "Why don't we try to find more shards…oh wait, nevermind. Something they had the 5 of them had done for so long was now not needed anymore.

The jewel was gone but it was just a habit of saying the phrase. Everyone was getting lazy, but not Sango. Today she went out on her own to try and find some demons to kill. She had to keep in shape incase some really strong demon that wasn't killed yet decided to attack.

Swinging her hiraikotsu, Sango took down a number of trees and stood still as her boomerang spun back to her, trees collapsing with loud crashes in the distance. She had just cleared an area with one sweep. Guess she wasn't as far behind as she had originally thought. Numerous birds that once lived in the trees all flew out and into the sky. The birds looked so much smaller from where Sango was standing. But they were slowly getting bigger, the black blotched they were creating in the sky becamw bigger as they grouped together.

So when another small group of them merged together to form an actual bird demon, Sango was not surprised. There had to be at least one demon in that small area.

"How dare you destroy my home?"

Sango yawned. Why must demons be so talkative? Something needed to happen, so she sat down.

"Continue."

The bird gave her a puzzled look. Wasn't she scared of its incredible size? Was she not even the bit fazed at the fact that it could eat her in one bite or even kill her with one swipe of its mighty claws?

"How dare you mock me. You shall pay."

The big wings of the demon opened up and with a great swoop, the youkai was in the air, ready to strike. Sango didn't slack anymore. She knew the thing wasn't much of a threat but with demons you could never tell. Sango held her hiraikotsu in front of her, ready for any sudden attacks.

The big bird was flying directly over her now, casting a dark shadow over a rather large portion of the land she was standing on.

"_Why couldn't there be shade like this before?_"

Turning at a sharp angle, the demon started coming down at a really sharp angle, its claws out-stretched in front. Sango swung her boomarang back and was about to throw it forward, but the bird was coming in at a much too fast pace, the boomerang would just miss. Birds were supposed to be agile, especially in the air.

Deciding on a quick dodge, Sango ran fast and far, to the other side of the field. The bird, almost catching its prey stopped. It almost crashed into the ground. Thinking that the only reason Sango didn't move was because she was frozen in fear as was so many other opponents. But Sango was no ordinary opponent. The youkai flew up into the air hissing, angry that it had missed during the first swoop. As soon as it was flying over the girl again, it came down, repeating what had happened just a few moments ago.

"You will not escape this time." The bird flew on, gaining speed as the angle of which it flew became steeper.

"Same trick can't fool me twice."

Sango wound back and threw the hiraikotsu forward as quickly as she could. If her boomerang could reach the demon before it got to its maximum speed…

BANG

Amazingly, it was the bone weapon that went 'BANG'. The demon had dodged it, the weapon simply went past and into one of the trees behind it. But that little inturruption did cause the giant bird to stop and fly higher again, to gain altitude.

Now Sango was worried. What started out as a simple errand to try and maintain what skills she had had turned into … well something that didn't happen very often.

"_How did it…dodge the hiraikotsu? I was sure I got it…_"

The said weapon was now lodged into one of the trees that didn't get cut down earlier. The youkai noticed, unfortunately, the look of worry and slight fear that passed over the taijiya's face. It reconized these 2 emotions well.

"What are you going to do now you demon slayer? You have no weapon. I avenge you now, all those demons killed by you!"

The talons of the bird glowed unnaturally bright in the morning sunlight. Sango backed up, but didn't trip over. She just kept shuffling back as the bird took aim once more.

"Shuffle all you like you pahtetic human. It will make no difference."

Sango frowned, this demon might have some truth in it but…It didn't count on Sango's katana that was still attached to her waist. She fingered the hilt of her her sword, this was her last chance. There was no way the smaller hidden blades slipped into the armour of her wrists were going to help any. They were, as hidden weapons should be, much too small.

One last cry and the bird demon was spiraling down at incredible speeds again. Sango watched it, coming closer, arrogance glinting in its eyes. If it was anything Sango really hated arrogance.

"You Stupid Bird!"

She jumped high into the air and preformed one of the harder katas she knew using a katana. It involved many turns and jumps, Ending with a plunge deep into the enemies' chest. And Sango did just that. Pulling off the kata with perfection as she had done so many times before, Sango spun one last time in the air and landed behind the demon. With the amazing speed she had trained so hard to achieve, Sango plunged the sword into the bird's back and pushed until it went all the way through the body.

The demon didn't stand a chance, rarely any demons did after Sango was through with them. Naraku being an exception of course.

"Weren't so tough in the end huh."

Sango went to retrieve her hiraikotsu, swinging it onto her back, she walked the rest of the way to where the others were still sitting around, eating their share of takoyaki. They all looked up upon Sango's arrival and Miroku even shifted over so she could have a seat…beside him. Not wanting to be rude, she sat down and ignored the wink Kagome sent her way.

"So where've you been Sango?" Inuyasha asked, as innocently as possible. He didn't want her taking his question the wrong way, as in prynig into her private life.

"Umm.. like I told you…on a walk."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He was about to speak again, pointing out that she smelled of demon blood and her katana was also covered in it, but Miroku cut in.

"Well. Glad you're back."

Sango looked at him and tried to hold back her blush, he was genuinely happy! Before she could utter a simple thanks though…

"HENTAI!"

BAM

Sango swung her hand out ready to have it connect onto something, like a certain houshi's face. But it again met air.

"Oh yeah…Keep forgeting."

Miroku was ignored as the rest of the group wandered off. Only Shippo came back to stay with him.

"Thanks for staying Shippo…Didn't know you cared so much."

"Oh, I don't. I really think you deserved that for copping another feel. It's just, without you, we're gonna have to sleep outside again and I don't want that."

Miroku sighed. Was that really all he was good for?

"Well won't you help me up then so we can get along and catch up to the rest of the group?"

"Me. Lift you? I wish I could!"

And then Shippo bounded off, he didn't want to be left alone. Miroku sighed and got up. Anyone could tell that he was really hurt by those few words the kitsune said to him.

"_Without you we would have to sleep outside…_"

"Maybe…maybe it's time I took off…I mean Naraku's dead…"

Miroku winced, that last one really took a blow to his ribs. Were they broken? Maybe he could just stay with one of the villagers…maybe one of them would have a daughter…? It's not like he couldgo anywher in this condition anyways.

It hurt to know that Sango wasn't going to come back to tend to his wounds, she was probably still fuming somewhere.

Walking over, back into the takoyaki hut, Miroku went over to one of the tables and signaled for one of the waitresses to come over.

"May I speak to.. the owner of this place?"

" yes sir."

She turned around and walked swiftly over to a thick set of yellow curtains where she disapeared for only a few seconds before coming back with another lady no older than herself. 20 tops. The waitress led the woman to Miroku and explained that he wanted to talk to her.

"Yes, how many I help you?"

"Well…I was travelling with a group of friends when I fell behind and…got left behind," the woman made a face at the last part, " would you happen to have any extra space for me to rest in tonight? I understand if you don't…"

"Oh, of course we do! And those friends of yours! My, they need to learn a thing or two about courtesy!"

Miroku smiled, oh if only she knew… The monk ended up staying inside the takoyaki place for quite sometime, he didn't want to leave and walk outside. Let the others worry a little about him. It was the least they could do for breaking his ribs. Walking outside had a high chance of Inuyasha catching his scent in the wind. The grilling of the takoyaki was a great cover-up to his scent.

Later that day, he ended up sleeping in one of the back rooms. He received a futon from one of the waitresses and held back against his own lecherous ways. She was young but…maybe it just wasn't the same as touching Sango.

He did however get his wounds dressed by some other girl. He winced every so often but nonetheless still quite happy tht a girl dressed it and not some other man. Miroku slept soundly that night, wondering if the others were worried about him. Maybe they didn't notice he was gone or better yet…didn't _care_ that he was gone.

(( Inu-Gang))

Sango stayed up late that night, hoping Miroku would find them. She had urged Inuyasha to stop, wait for Miroku to catch up with them. And when they finally stopped and waited, Miroku never did showed up. They spent the rest of the day waiting for him even though Inuyasha was very against the idea.

Inuyasha did go back a few times though, but he came back empty-handed. He couldn't pick up his scent anywhere, meaning…he left that village? Miroku wasn't like that though, he wasn't one to ditch his friends without leaving a warning first? Shippo had said something about Miroku needing help to get up.

Did she hurt him when she used the rosary?

"_What if that…oh no…oh no no no. I refuse to admit that._"

Had Kikyo's prediction come true? Was…was that the one slam that did him in? Maybe the villagers found the dead body and buried it so that they wouldn't scare off any travellers. And the dirt…! The soil had covered up his scent! That why Inuyasha couldn't find him? Sango was in full blown panic now, thinking she had just killed someone.

"_I should really go back to the village in the morning. Yes…that's what I'll do. I'll wake up a little earlier so that Inuyasha won't have to come searching for me. No sense in going now…Everyone there is probably asleep…_"

(( Miroku ))

Miroku frowned. He was laying down on a cold, hard floor. Major contrast to what he had fallen asleep in the day before. The nice and warm blankets from Kagome's time and the naturally soft futon that the mayor lent them. It looked like he was sleeping in a storage room.

A girl rushed in and opened a shelf revealing spices one would use for cooking. That confirmed Miroku's thought. He was sleeping in a storage room. It was dark last night when he fell asleep. He couldn't tell what room he was in. But then again…beggars can't be choosers. He walked slowly at first out and into the backyard of the house. There was a small spring in the back and he needed it. Surely they wouldn't mind.

After the nice relaxing soak, Miroku walked back into the house where he inquired the manager about anyone asking to see him. She shook her head, no. Miroku thanked her and apologized for taking up someof her time. She was a busy woman. So no one had come to look for him?

Miroku was a little more than sad now. Did they really go on without him? He could just as well stay in this takoyaki hut forever. He had to move on…but with these ribs… He poked at one to see if they've healed any. Wincing as soon as he touched it, Miroku knew he shouldn't do that again until he had someone professional tell him it was ok.

(( Sango ))

Sango had woken up a little earlier than Kagome. Inuyasha was always up first. She told him quickly that she was just going for a walk in the forest. But even Inuyasha knew better. The direction she was headed in was the village. Not to the forest which was already surrounding them. Inuyasha smirked. He was just too good for this.

But he let her go anyways. If she didn't do anything now, Kagome would be dragging him back there eventually. Sango trekked down the dusty path that would take her back to the village. It wasn't that far away. 15 minute walk? Kirara was asleep and she didn't want to wake her friend up. She could make it on her own, more convincing that way too.

The village soon appeared in her line of vision, there were already people milling around. Kids were out in the fields playing with a makeshift ball while the adults and older teenagers wee helping them with various chores. Sango walked on, she passed the takoyaki stand they all ate at yesterday, Miroku's body imprint was still there. Sango smiled slighly at the bitter memories…she really shouldn't have said 'it'.

Sango was getting more and more worried just from looking around. There was no monk in this area. Not that she could see anyways. There was no flash of the familiar purple/navy blue robe that was Miroku. Or the prayer beads coiled around his right arm. Despite the fact that Naraku was gone, he couldn't shake the feeling that he still had the kazanna and so, he kept the beads on.

Walking into random houses, she apologized for intruding. Strangers don't normally just walk into other people's homes. Except this stranger…she had to find someone.

(( Miroku ))

Miroku…he was sulking in the corner and when asked what was wrong, he snapped at the poor girls who meerly wanted to know what was troubling him. Miroku was pretty angry right now. (If it wasn't obvious enough) The friends that he had travelled with, fought off demons with, ate with and well slept around, the ones he trusted, Had just walked off without him. Now that their major foe was defeated, and it didn't even imvolve them one bit, the group was slowly going to fall apart.

One of the major reasons why he was so relecutant at the beginning to join Inuyasha and Kagome. He had in mind something like this would happen in the end. Miroku got up just to walk over to another wall to lean on. It was way to hot for a morning and the only cool places were aginst walls. He sighed as he felt the coldness of the sunbaked mud penetrate through his monk's robes.

"_If only I could take these damn robes off!_"

He certainly wouldn't of minded, stripping down to his shorts…But Sango sure would've. Imagine getting caught by Sango, walking around in nothing but shorts… Miroku flinched.

"Ouch."

"Oh is something wrong?"

A new girl just happened to walk into the room when he said that. Obviously, she hadn't been snapped at yet.

"Nothing..Nothing."

She nodded and walked out of the room again, carrying what she came for. Well at least there were some people in this world who stayed on task and are **not** easily sidetracked. Miroku sighed, slouching back into his original position against the wall. Wondering how the others were doing. Miroku was just thinking about what to do for the …remainder of his life when he heard Sango's voice enter through the curtain of the storage room.

"Has a um.. a certain monk passed by here?"

Miroku got up to his feet, he was about to walk out and surprise Sango when the girl answered.

"No…there hasn't been any monks stopping here actually..sorry."

Miroku held back. She was the one who had just walked in when he said ouch. Why would she say that there wasn't…? Was there something he should know about that he didn't? Were they trying to keep him here or something? He made sure Sango was gone before he stepped out to casually greet the girl.

"Excuse me, was anyone looking for me this morning? I was uh…expecting someone."

"Oh…Oh my. There was a monk here. I-I'm so sorry! Yes, there has been someone looking for you… There was a girl and…Oh I am so sorry! You see I have short term memory and…I'm sorry…"

She walked away quickly avoiding Miroku's eyes. Miroku looked at her. Was she just lying to him…or was she really having problems with her memory? Miroku shook his head and walked out of the takoyaki place that had served as his shelter for the past night. Miroku walked quickly hoping to catch up to Sango.

"If I were a demon slayer looking for a monk…where would I be…?"

Miroku peered into random houses and other little restaurants. When he didn't find Sango in any of them Miroku just went and sat back down in front of the takoyaki restaurant. She had to pass by here at some point didn't she? Or maybe his robes will catch her eye. Not many people wore them.

(( Sango ))

"_I've been everywhere! How many places could a monk hide? Oh no…What if…. He went on to another village because he thought we would leave him forever?_"

Sango was walking faster now. She was almost sure Miroku had left for a different village. There was no other explaination. Maybe she should go back to wake Kilala up and…and they'd go off to find him. Yeah, with Kilala's sense of smell, it should be easier. And Inuyasha wasn't going to help.

Sango had her head bent down, her eyes were cast to the ground. And then… She walked right past the takoyaki hut. She didn't pay any attention to the noises behind her or around her. Her one focuse was to get back to camp to get Kilala…then to find that houshi. Sango didn't even notice when a purple/navy blue clad figure called out to her. She just continued down the dirt path that would take her back to the remainder of her friends.

(( Miroku ))

"Sango! Hey! Sango!"

Miroku expected something along the lines of tears of joy and a big hug, but she just kept walking. Was she ignoring him? Miroku got up and followed her, she was most probably heading back to camp. Sango wasn't carrying her bone boomerang around with her, it was most obviously somewhere else. As he started to run to catch up to her, miroku began having second thoughts.

"_She's ignoring me for a reason…_"

He lightly placed one hand on her shoulder. When she didn't turn around he called to her softly, he didn't want to scare her.

"Sango? Sango…Come on…I know you can hear me…"

Sango was acutely aware of the voice talking to her, it was that of a certain monk that had drove her the the brink of insanity. Looking for him and not finding him wasn't enough. She had to start imagining about him being behind her too.

"Look. Could you pleawse stop talking? I'm trying to think here."

Miroku took a step back. Did those words really come from Sango's mouth?

"_Well someone had to tell the stupid imaginary…wait a second what if he wasn't imaginary…_" Sango took a chance and turned around as sure as the sun would rise again the next day, Miroku was still stadning there.

"M-Miroku…?"

He gave her a long stare. Not able to make out if this sincerity was just an apology in desguise for the remark telling him to shut up.

"Is it really you?"

"Well…"

Sango went up and poked him. Her hand didn't go through… that had to mean _Something_.

"Miroku… ! Miroku! Where've you been!"

"_This is more like it…_" Miroku was trying to think up something heroic to say… things like, oh I was fighting off demons, or well this HUGE storm suddenly came out of nowhere and I got caught in it… but instead..

"I've been inside the takoyaki hut, slept in the storage room last night…"

"_Well,_" he thought to himself, "_I deserve some form of pity don't I?_"

"Oh Miroku! I'm so sorry!"

Sango's eyes were flooded with tears and with a forward step, she wrapped her arms around Miroku and thus…the water works started.

"There, there Sango. Nothing to cry about really. I'm ok."

At that Sango hugged him even tighter. Miroku gasped, in pain. She was showing her emotions…but at a price. Miroku's ribs were being crushed by the pressure fo the hug. He had to do something. Gently he eased the crying girl off of him. Not an easy thing to do.

"Sango…Sango. Look at me."

She felt a little weird after Miroku unwound her arms. Miroku opened his mouth to say something, but the words couldn't leave his mouth. How could he say this?

'Yesterday went you used the rosary on me, the fall broke some of my ribs.'

It just wasn't that easy. Miroku wanted to say that he was injured without Sango feeling like it was all her fault. Well…it kinda was but… At the moment that would only make this situation worse.

Noticing that Miroku had just cut himself off, Sango motioned for him to continue. Did she do something wrong?

"Go on…whatever you have to say…I can take it."

"No…well you see…I um..well when you…" Miroku scratched the back of his head. He was trying to buy time for himself so he can think this through. The last thing he wanted was for Sango run away from him crying. What would the others think he did to her if she arrived, tears still flowing freely from her eyes? He could imagine all the death threats he'd receive.

"Just…just say it."

"You know…uhh..well..About yesterday…when you uh…used the rosary?"

Sango nodded in reply. She had a feeling she knew what was going to come out from his mouth next…

"_Something along the lines of… 'Well…it hurt a lot so I think it's better off that I venture alone and never see you or the others again. Goodbye.' "_

"I …I kinda broke my ribs-"

"Y-You…you Broke your ribs!"

"I…I uhh..yeah."

"Miroku…Miroku…I am so sorry"

Sango began crying again only this time she didn't hug him. She just stood there, trying to wipe all the tears off her face.

"Sango…aww..don't cry again…I'm ok! See? I already said…Sango..please stop…"

"Its…its all my fault!"

"Sango, you re-acted purely on instinct. I forgive you! Please stop crying! …I'm the one who should be in tears!"

" …you're right."

Miroku was surprised… "I am!"

Sango giggled, "Yup. You're right."

"I am aren't I?"

"Yeah!"

"I've never been right before…now I know what Kagome-chan and Inuyasha feel like…I know what you feel like too when you're right about something."

Sango laughed out loud, she forgot about the tears she had been shedding just a few seconds ago. Her eyes were now filled with tears…from _laughing_ too hard. Overly happy from knowing now that Miroku wasn't going to leave them. Sango forgot the topic they were on back at the beginning of this conversation.

"Now…back to …what were we talking about?" Miroku was sure it was somewhat important but the topic just couldn't come to mind.

"I don't rememebr either…"

Both of them had already walked over to the nearest tree to sit down in its shade. A moment of silence had passed before Sango decided to speak.

"Hey Miroku…Close your eyes."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just…close them!"

"heh…all right.." Miroku smiled a smile that suggested things…

"Oh and take that smile off."

Miroku did what he was told and in place of the smile he put a pout. He felt Sango's arms go around his shoulders, enveloping him into a hug. He smiled. Her body felt so warm! Then the next thing he heard was the rattling of the kotodama rosary.

"_Is she.._"

"There all done! You can open your eyes now!"

Miroku looked down and his guesses were right. The damned rosary was gone. It was now dangling from Sango's left hand.

"Sango…you took it off?"

"Yeah! Didn't you want it off?"

"Well…I don't know…I thought it lokoed really fashionable on me."

Oh course, he was being sarcastic. Actually Miroku was really happy to have the stupid thing off him. It meant that Sango now trusted him more…right? What kind of expression would Inuyasha make if he told him that Sango had taken the rosary off?

Sango rolled her eyes at him, "Well…I could always put it back on for you…."

"No, no…it's ok."

She smiled and put the rosary into her yukata, Miroku looked at her.

"You…you mean you aren't just going to throw it away?

"Well… I might need back up sometime in the near future you know…" Sango grinned evilly. Miroku gulped.

"Let's hope you don't, oh yeah…and Sango?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Miroku leaned in for a kiss, and Sango accepted. Afterwards it was silent for a few more minutes, both of them enjoying the sunset in the distance. Searching for Miroku had taken away all morning and most of the afternoon. The two of them had been talking for a while..

"So Sango.. are you hungry?" Miroku pulled a box of takoyaki out from his robes. He was saving them for the perfect moment.

"Sure.."

It was nice… not being afraid of being slammed down into the dirt at the call of a word. Miroku smiled… Maybe just once.. as a celebration sort of thing…afterall the day wouldn't be complete without it. He even got to kiss Sango!

"It feels so good to be rosary-less again! I feel like such a free man!"

((grope))

"HENTAI! YOU'RE NOT **THAT **FREE!"

SLAP 

- The End.

And that's all for This What if story. I hope you liked it! Plz R&R, leave a comment. I need ideas for another What if story: ) your comment would help a lot.

- Mirokusgurl69


End file.
